


Out of the Loop

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amongst couples it is a popular idea to have a ship name that’s a combination of both their names. When Clarke receives a text from a very out of the loop Bellamy she isn’t sure how to respond to his question of their ship name, especially as she’s actually with Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Loop

**Author's Note:**

> clarkegriffintexts.tumblr.com/post/131412084375 

Clarke lifted her eyebrow as her phone buzzed on the arm of the chair. “Lex,” The woman murmured into the crook of Lexa’s neck, her nose pressed against the woman’s lightly tanned skin, her lips brushing flesh as they moved. “Can you pass me my phone?”

“Really Clarke,” Lexa huffed, but her voice held amusement instead of irritation, before stretching her arm to grasp Clarke’s phone. “Who is it?”

“Bellamy,” Clarke groaned pinching her eyes shut. “He’s being a bit of an idiot.”

“How so?” Lexa murmured as she dropped a kiss onto the crown of Clarke’s neck.

The blonde haired woman snuggled deeper into Lexa’s side, smiling when Lexa tightened her arm around her shoulders, before giving a short shrug. “He’s a bit out of the loop since he went away to University.”

“Out of the loop?” Lexa queried.

“He, um,” Clarke paused. “He doesn’t know we’re together yet.”

“Hasn’t he checked Facebook?” Lexa frowned.

“Knowing Bell, probably not.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“What’s he saying then?” Lexa asked as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair affectionately. “If he’s being an idiot and doesn’t know we’re together.”

“He’s asking about our ship name,” Clarke answered with a sigh. “I mean, his and mine, not ours. He’s got this list of them, Clamy, Barke, Bellarke, Clarkamy… Jesus, he’s actually put thought into this!”

“Ah,” Lexa hummed in understanding. “Why don’t you reply with our ship name then?”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked raising her eyebrow curiously. “I didn’t know we had one.”

“I think Raven came up with it.” Lexa said, her eyes dancing with amusement. “Raven and Octavia had this thing, Project Clexa I think, to get us together.”

“Oh,” Clarke flushed, her cheeks stained pink with a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. “That sounds like Raven.”

“I know.” Lexa grinned. “Too bad we beat her to the punch, I kind of wanted to see what Project Clexa actually entailed.”

“I think I like the way it actually happened better.” Clarke murmured as she craned her neck upwards to place a kiss on Lexa’s waiting lips. “Natural, slow, but very good.”

“Me too,” Lexa agreed softly as she rubbed the palm of her hand comfortingly against Clarke’s arm.

“Right,” Clarke sighed, taking in a deep breath. “Replying to Bellamy…”

Half a minute later the phone in her hand buzzed with Bellamy’s reply. “Oh god, he is an idiot.” She groaned before reading out the message. “Clexa? But that doesn’t have my name in it… Wait there’s another message, ah, I think he’s got it.”

“Sorry buddy,” Lexa chuckled. “You’re all mine now.”


End file.
